


Deity For Two

by CoatofArms



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Fishing, Fluff, Kissing, Male My Unit | Byleth, Married Couple, Memories, Mentioned Sothis (Fire Emblem), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoatofArms/pseuds/CoatofArms
Summary: After working tirelessly to rebuild a war-torn Fódlan, Byleth and Rhea take time out of their hectic schedules to spend a moment of leisure together. Through a combination of shared anecdotes and recollections, they soon develop a better understanding of love for the Goddess that walked among them.
Relationships: Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Deity For Two

Thanks to the combined feats of the newly United Kingdom of Fódlan and the Church of Seiros, the once devastated land realized a newfound era of peace. Their respective leaders worked resolutely, spending years forging and amending policies that would be viewed as satisfactory by nobles and commoners for generations to come. It was said that their efforts were nothing short of miraculous. 

After spending that duration dedicated to the people. The pair decided to set time aside solely for themselves. Rhodos Coast was a suitable locale for anyone looking to unwind. It was stunning, quiet, and more importantly...private. The sun beamed brightly, making the sand twinkle like a thousand tiny pearls, complimented remarkably by the majestic ocean. The water was an unusual rainbow-colored shade, subtly blending in with white foam and waves of blue. It periodically drifted towards the shore, collecting seashells and stones with every passing surge. 

There they stood, together in harmony. Byleth would steal occasional glances at the woman to his right, he always knew she was beautiful, but something about her relaxed state brought on a feeling of warmth. The way her lengthy green hair fluttered gracefully in the wind, her signature lilies resting comfortably undisturbed on each side. She wore a vibrant white sarong with golden fabric sewn into the ends, giving off an antiquated yet elegant appearance befitting a royal. Although she carried herself exclusively as leader of the church, she was his immaculate queen, passionately guiding the people alongside him. His father's words shortly came to him as he ogled.

_ "Watch out for Lady Rhea." _

A warning long since ignored eventually became a vow. He  _ would _ watch out for her, as she was the woman he cherished, the woman he loved. She concisely turned in his direction, catching him staring as she so often did. As a result, she glanced back, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes and a captivating smile. They could be so easily enchanted by the other's attractiveness that nothing else appeared to matter. He felt that they could lock eyes for the rest of the day until her features altered unexpectedly into a small frown. 

"Dearest...I don't think I can do this."

"You're not giving up on me already are you?"

"N-no, never. It's just… this isn't something I'm accustomed to doing." 

"All that time at the monastery and you never once made your way down to the docks?"

"I'm afraid this is the first time I've ever been fishing. My responsibilities as Archbishop seldom left me any time for fun. I just...can't seem to get this line in the water." She was visibly upset, shaking the pole about as if it would make it function properly.

"Would it be better if I guided you? We can go over it together, step by step."

"Yes. I would greatly appreciate that."

Byleth yanked the line out of the water, setting his pole alongside their precautionary swords. He approached her from behind, looking determined as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his hands directly on hers, taking note of the ring on his finger. The verdant gemstone sat flawlessly atop sparkling silver, shimmering brightly as he aligned his hand. Looking at it immediately brought back a fond memory, generating a smile on his face.

_ "I love you. Dearly. And so, I must ask... Will you accept this ring? If you feel the same, I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." _

He never thought she could feel that way. To see that she held affection in her heart for him, warmed the former stone-faced mercenary considerably. While he lived an adventurous life, he felt like it only truly began when he put the ring on his finger.

"First, let's work on your form. Make sure the line is far enough away from the water, you want to give yourself enough distance so you can cast out farther. We'll be developing your sidearm technique for the time being. I found that it was the simplest style for me when I was just starting out." 

"I usually notice you and Seteth tossing it overhead...wouldn't that be preferable?"

"Only if you were a little more experienced. With an overhead cast, you risk the wind potentially throwing your line around, thus reducing the distance. With the sidearm cast, you can soar across the water and keep the line low, while also having additional directional control.”

He slowly guided the rod to her left, letting go briefly so she could try the position out for herself. She continued to hold it awkwardly, likely a habit developed from her previous attempts. She was in the correct stance but the angle was completely off. 

"Like this?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him for confirmation. 

"Almost... but try to relax your arms a little more. If you keep it angled that way you'll only bring the line back and get your hook caught in the sand."

"And we want to do our best to avoid that...correct?"

"Naturally. Sand is coarse and rough and irritating… and it gets everywhere." 

"I see." She giggled softly, repositioning herself to get appropriately aligned.

"That's it. Now, keep yourself positioned just like that. The next step is the most important, this is where we try to get the line into the water."

"I'm nervous, this is the part where I make frequent mistakes."

"Don't be, just follow my movements and everything will be alright." He gripped her hands again, this time, taking a quick glance at the ring on  _ her _ finger. Crimson and azure stones blended together to form a lavender hue, glistening in the summer sun. He could never forget the look on her face when he extended it out for her to take. 

_ "You, brought a ring as well? For me? I am overcome with joy... I never thought I would know a day so blissful as this... That we found each other... Perhaps that means my mother is looking after us. Guiding us." _

He never thought  _ he _ could feel that way. Once he confirmed that she completely recovered from her injuries, he was more than delighted to reciprocate her love with a ring of his own. She faced a series of hardships throughout her life and he wanted nothing more than to be her guiding light.

Smiling once more, he assisted, gradually swinging the pole back and forth in concurrence with her. "On the count of three, I want you to release. I'm going to let go of your hands, so remember to avoid excessive casting, you want the process to be nice and smooth. Aim straight down the pole, then release with moderate force. This should help the line propel the bait forward." 

"Understood… professor." She said with a slight flush to her cheeks. 

"One...Two...Three!"

As he let go, she swung the pole out in front of her. The line rapidly skated through the air before finally settling in the water with a splash.

"The glory of progress. I think you're getting the hang of this." 

Rhea adjusted her dress before taking a seat on the luxurious towel laid out beneath her. The Crest of Flames comprised most of the design, with varied images of the Crest of Seiros gathered around it. She held the pole in hand, taking care to avoid losing too much line by pulling back slightly.

"Do you really think so? It's all thanks to you, of course. I see you retained all the qualities of an instructor, even after your tenure as king." 

"It seems teaching will forever be apart of who I am, I'll never forget my time at the monastery, I miss all of them so much…especially  _ her _ ."

"Her? Which of your students are you referring to dearest?" 

Byleth took a seat beside her, silently staring at his ring, pondering as she patiently waited for him to respond. He wasn't referring to a specific student but an individual presence who, despite her perpetual nagging, appeared to be the only one who could understand his indiscernible emotions. He had yet to talk to his wife about it, fearing her response upon revealing the long-kept secret. But after observing the ring closely, lying felt like the last thing he wanted to do, particularly to someone he loved. 

With an anxious sigh, he finally began, looking at her cautiously to gauge her reactions. "Although she observed many of my lectures, she wasn't a student...not exactly. Her name was... _ Sothis. _ " 

She set the pole aside, reaching out to take his hand, holding it firmly in hers. "Tell me about her, please, I…I wish to hear more."

Byleth nodded in agreement, continuing at her request. "She seemed young, almost comparable to a small child if not for her wisdom. I originally believed her to be similar to an annoying little sister, but as we spent more time together she became more like a watchful mother." 

"Her appearance was youthful?!" Rhea asked in astonishment, her mouth hung open briefly before she sent another flurry of questions his way. "What did she look like?! Where did you meet?! Was her form physical or purely spiritual?! Did she...did she remember me?

He looked at her with indifference. On one hand, he loved how excited his retelling of Sothis seemed to make her. She gave off the appearance of a small child hearing stories of someone they admired. On the other, he felt exceptionally guilty, as if he was toying with the emotions of someone who would never see a loved one again. Not daring to disappoint her though, he did his best to proceed. 

"Her hair was green...a shade darker than mine or yours but still green as can be. There were also white and red ribbons intertwined in several strands, they looked to be keeping her braids together." 

Rhea listened intently, not once daring to shift her gaze. She watched her spouse carefully, fascinated by every detail that left his lips. Byleth imagined what Sothis might say about all of this. Years ago she definitely would have chastised him for revealing her existence, but now?

"Please...continue." She squeezed his hand softly in encouragement, breaking him from his thoughts.

"She wore regalia lined with several fancy ornaments, all of which caked in gold. Her form was spiritual, I don't think anyone else could see her but me. When we first met she sat upon a massive stone throne, somewhere in a luminous ruin. It's where we would spend much of our time conversing. I'm afraid she... couldn't recall anyone, much less anything. Only reacting to the world around her, not really remembering it." 

"Mother…" she whispered almost faintly. He wouldn't have heard it at all if he wasn't listening to her closely. 

"Is...is that how you remember her?" He asked hesitantly, afraid of hurting her more than he felt he already had.

She didn't answer him right away, seemingly conflicted in her thoughts. They sat silently with their heads down, only the sound of screeching gulls and the crashing of waves to overpower complete stillness. She continued holding his hand, her grip gentle but simultaneously strong like he was something precious that could be lost in a gust of wind if she wasn't cautious. After what felt like hours she raised her head, placing her free hand beneath his chin, lifting so that he could meet her gaze. Green eyes interlocked, some days it was possible to become lost in them, especially when she was this close. 

"It is. Apart from her forgotten memories and mysterious youth, your description is exactly as I remembered."

"Would you mind telling me about her? I would love to hear about my mother-in-law."

Rhea smiled at his words, taking her thumb and slowly caressing his palm.

"She was...very wise. Wise and protective. She cared deeply for her children, even the ones who held animosity in their hearts for her. Despite her nature, she was expertly adept at combat, providing us with constant guidance pertaining to a variety of weapons...not so different from you now that I think about it…"

Byleth blushed faintly, taking a look at the weapons next to them. The Sword of Seiros rested comfortably atop the Creator's sword. It had been a while since he needed its power, out of habit he still carried it with him everywhere he went. The last memory he had of wielding the fabled sword was when he and his wife ended a series of skirmishes across the land following their wedding. Watching her slay the individuals who were intent to undo all their accomplishments made him fall in love all over again. Rhea followed his line of sight, stopping to share a look at the weapons with him.

"She was the one who taught me how to use a sword. It was...incredibly trying, the days were filled with nothing but endless chastising. In the end, however, she refused to give up on me. Due to her encouragement, I refused to give in myself.  _ That _ is the sword that ultimately felled the vile Nemesis." 

He shifted his gaze back to her which she soon followed. "She sounds perceptive, not too different from the Sothis I knew. She would be all over my case if I slipped up even once. "Why are you asking questions at a time like this?! Less talking more fighting! See? I knew you could do it! With my help of course! All's well that ends so well!" Byleth mimicked in his best impersonation.

Rhea laughed at her husband's interpretation. "That sounds just like her! I'm happy to hear that I wasn't alone in weathering her sternness." 

"She could be quite a handful at times, but it's because of her that I'm here now, and not wandering alone, babbling incoherently in a pit of darkness."

"I never realized how much she impacted your life. To think, I believed those gorgeous shining eyes of yours were a result of her returning to this world...how foolish."

Her face was filled with grief. Byleth felt a twinge of pain in his chest at the sight of it. She kept her gaze fixated on him, still caressing his palm as she continued. 

"I admired her a great deal, she was the most important person in my life. I have no doubt that she would be disappointed in me, after everything I have done it's what I would expect from her. When I look at you, all of my falsehoods pale in comparison. Although I felt justified at the time, I had no right to see you as anything other than yourself and for that, I am deeply sorry." 

"I should be the one apologizing. All my talk of her being an irritating child, I would be lucky if you weren't angry with me. I know it must sound like I'm making a mockery out of your memories of her." He slowly turned away from her, settling for a look at the ocean. Watching the waves in the distance, he felt his eyes lightly water. The emotion of missing Sothis along with the thought of potentially offending Rhea hurt him to his core.

Noticing his sorrow, she quickly reached out, turning his head so that he faced her. She wiped away a stray tear with her thumb, smiling sweetly at him.

"Byleth...my sweet Byleth, thank you for being considerate of my feelings but I could never be upset with you. It seems that what I said was valid, she truly was looking out for us both. 

I appreciate you confiding in me, I know it couldn't have been easy to reveal, especially after all that I revealed to you. Learning that she was exactly as I remembered her... and that she granted you the power to return to this world, is a blessing all it's own. I will always treasure the memories I have of her but I greatly look forward to the new memories I get to make with you. I love and adore you, dearest, I always have, and I always will."

Byleth regarded her, unable to look away when their eyes met. She was eternally considerate of his feelings, seemingly ever aware of the right words to say. 

"Thank you, Rhea...I love you too."

"Seiros, dearest, call me Seiros."

"Seiros? Won't that arouse suspicion? People wou—

"Shhh shhh shhh," she hushed him, placing her index finger softly to his lips. "There's no need to worry yourself with that, for now, let's just enjoy our time together…"

She cupped his cheek, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, occasionally, providing him with a little of her tongue as she parted his mouth. He kissed her a dozen times before but her assertiveness never failed to amaze him. He responded promptly, bringing her close while simultaneously running his fingers through her silken hair, kissing her in return. The blazing sun beat down on the divine couple, strengthening the intensity of the moment. It, in combination with the warmth of their bodies, gave rise to a desire reserved only for private moments such as this. They were more than content with remaining this way, just being able to appreciate each other, that is, until...

"Professor! Aunt Rhea! We have returned!"

They broke their kiss, gently sighing in unison as they realized they would no longer be to themselves for the remainder of the day. They turned in the direction of the voice. Flayn was eagerly running towards them with Seteth following directly behind, fishing poles in hand. 

"In the excitement, I nearly forgot all about fishing, surely all of the bait is lost by now."

Byleth extended out his hand, helping his wife to her feet. "You're probably right, bring it in and we'll bait your hook again." 

Taking hold of the long-neglected pole, she pulled as hard as she could. Much to their surprise, something large hung from the line. Hook in mouth, wiggling from side to side in a struggle. It was multicolored, similar in appearance to a rainbow following a rainy day. 

"You caught one! Flayn cheered. "Your very first fish!" 

Rhea looked perplexed as she held the pole out in front of her. "It looks a bit garish...what is it?

"That... is a Goddess Messenger," Seteth explained. "Said only to appear when the water shines in a spectral light, much like it is today. Consider yourself fortunate, even with circumstances as they are now, it is still an exceptionally difficult fish to catch."

As the fish hung out in front of her, reflecting lustrously in the light. Rhea turned to Byleth smiling, not unlike the one she gave him earlier in the day. Captivated by her ability to catch a fish even without paying attention to her line, he felt a familiar feeling in his chest as he smiled himself. A message from the Goddess, sent by way of radiant fish. 

_ All's well that ends so well. _


End file.
